


I'm Gay

by HopesandDreams (orphan_account)



Category: This isn't even fandom but idk where else to post it
Genre: F/F, Some angst, cute gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HopesandDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a young lesbian and her friend who is also a lesbian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proofread this but I'm gonna post it anyway because this is mostly so my friends can read it.  
> Also I should really start naming characters in short stories. That would probably make it easier.

We were laughing so hard that we had to stop walking. As we caught our breath, the world around us fell silent. We looked at each other but neither of us said anything. I smiled at her and she returned it. I opened my mouth to say something but then I shut it again. Was this the right time?

But will there ever be a right time? Just do it now.

“Can I tell you something?” I asked.

“Yea sure” she replied, nodding her head and with a wide smile on her face.

“I’m…” I took a deep breath. She looked at me expectantly. “I’m gay.” The words were finally out there. My heart melted in horror when the smiled faded from my face. I wanted to run away and pretend I never said that. But then the smile came back, wider than before. I tilted my head in confusing.

“Really?” she said, her voiced filled with joy.

“Yes. I like girls” I said firmly. I still wasn’t sure what her reaction meant. At least it seemed good.

“I am too!” My mouth opened. That was the last response I was expecting, but it was by far the best I could have got. Without warning she pulled me into a tight hug.

“I haven’t told anyone before” she said quietly, still hugging me tight. “Have you?” she asked. I shook my head, still to shocked to speak. I was so happy. She released me from the hug. We both fell into a fit of laughter, consumed by joy. It felt so good to finally be out.

I held out my hand. She took it and together we continued down the path.


	2. Chapter 2

We didn’t talk about it for about another couple of days after that. Every time I’d wanted to say something there was always someone else there. When we were finally alone she was the first one to talk.

“Are you going to come out to your parents?”

“I want to” I said. She nodded slightly, urging me to continue. “I know they’ll be ok with it but I don’t really want to make a big deal out of it or anything and it seems a bit weird just to say I have a crush who is a girl” I mumbled a bit at the end. She nodded in understand.

“I think I want to some out, but I don’t know how they’d react” she said quietly, dipping her head down. I shuffled up to sit next to her and put my arm around her.

“How about we do it together? We can go round each other’s house and when our mum picks us up we tell them” Her eyes lit up hearing the idea and she nodded enthusiastically.

“How about Thursday. You can come round mine” she said lifting her head back up.  I nodded.

“Then we’ll do it together” I said.

“Together” she repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

We’d had a lot of fun in the past couple of hours but now all we could do was sit there nervously. It was five minutes until my mum was due to arrive and five minutes until we were going to come out to them.

“What do we say? What if they react badly? What if they don’t let us be friends anymore?” She said quickly, getting up and pacing up and down the room.

“Why would they not let us be friends?” I asked.

“I don’t know; I don’t know how they’ll react. They might think we’re making each other gay and want us to stop” her words were faster than usual. I almost replied with ‘well you are the one who’s making me gay’ but stopped myself. I wondered whether she had meant if that way. I pushed that thought aside. We had to focus on coming out for now.

“What are we going to say?” she said with a clear note of panic in her voice.

“I thought we’d just say something like can we talk to you then we’d take them into the lounge and tell them.” I shrugged.

“Ok, yea, that sounds good.” I looked at the clock. One minute. My heart was now pounding. I saw her holding her hand out to me so I took it and gripped it tight.

The doorbell rang. We looked at each other. I smiled and tilted my head questioningly. She nodded and smiled back.

“Girls!” We heard the shout from downstairs. Not daring to think twice we ran down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we saw them my mum opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

“Can we talk to you?”

“Both of us?” her mum asked. She and I nodded and all four of us headed into the lounge.

“So what is it?” my mum said. Both mums glanced at each other, looking puzzled. I felt her fingers brush against mine. She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again. Our mums looked at us in confusing.

“We’re…” I began but then trailed of. I bit my lip.

“Gay” she finally said. No one said a word. My eyes shifted to our mums and then back to her. She did the same. An uneasy tension filled the room until her mum finally said anything.

“Together?” she asked, her face was scrunched up slightly. I couldn’t tell whether it was confusion or digust. From my mum’s expression I could tell she wanted to ask the same thing.. We both shook our heads.

“No I said. We’re just both gay.” It felt so weird to say those words in front of my mum.

“Are you sure?” her mum said. We both nodded. I saw her eyes narrow slightly.

“Thank you for telling us” my mum said “I’m glad you are comfortable enough to tell us and I hope you know that we support you fully.” I beamed at my mum’s words. Her mum nodded but she seemed almost reluctant. She had obviously noticed that too, because where there was a smile on my face there was a frown on hers.

“Can I stay a little bit longer?” I asked. Both mums nodded so I grabbed her hand and pulled her up back into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

She shut the door behind her. There were now tears building up into her eyes.

“Are you ok?” I asked, taking a seat next to her. She leant into me.

“Did you see my mum’s face?” she said. A few tears fell down her face. “She obviously wasn’t happy. I bet if your mum wasn’t there she would have said something horrible.” I squeezed her hand.

“She’s probably just shocked that’s all. It will be fine once she gets over it”

“You don’t know that!” she shouted. I worried that I’d said something wrong. More tears fell down her face. “Sorry” she whispered “I’m not angry at you at all.”

“It’s ok” I said, smiling at her. She weakly smiled back.

“I’m so glad you’re here. Even if it doesn’t get better with mum it will be ok because I have you” she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

“I glad you’re here too” I said, trying to hold back a yawn. I leant back onto the floor and stared at her ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her rub off her tears and lie beside me. We interlinked our hand and allowed ourselves to relax.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day she looked a lot better. A smile spread across her face as she ran towards me with her arms outstretched. I smiled too as she pulled me into a hug.

“You seem happy” I chuckled, pulling out of the hug.

“Yea I am!” she said joyfully “when my dad got home my parents talked about it and he’s totally fine with it and I think my mum is ok now to!” It made me so happy to see her like this, especially considering how she was the night before.

“That’s great!” I exclaimed. She laughed and nodded.

“Thank you” she said. I frowned in confusion.

“For what?”

“For helping me. Without you I wouldn’t have told anyone. I would still have to hide who I was.” She looked fondly at me.

“Well if you hadn’t been such a great friend I never would have told you in the first place” I replied. She blushed. My heart warmed as I thought about all the time we’d spent together, and most importantly the last few days. These days had been the best of my life. I was suddenly awoken from my thoughts when she grabbed my hand.

“Come on! We don’t want to be late” she said tugging on my arm.

“Oh yea right” I mumbled snapping back into the present.

“Never thought I’d be the one that had to make sure you were organised” she laughed. I nodded and joined in. She started to run, still holding onto my hand, and I had no choice but to follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost three months since we both came out. In that time, we’d slowly managed to tell everyone we knew. Nothing that interesting happened but we’d now both become completely comfortable with expressing our sexualities. There was still one thing we had both kept a secret though and that was our crushes.

Tonight we were having a sleepover at my house. In typical sleepover style we ordered a pizza for dinner and then, taking a few snacks up with us, rushed to my bedroom. We shut the door behind us and each wrapped ourselves in a nest of blankets with the snacks and a torch between us. The conversations started as just an exchange of funny stories and any interesting stuff we had to discuss. We stuffed our faces with biscuits and crisps, laughing at things that would just be nonsense to any outside listener.

“Do you want to play truth or dare?” she asked. I was surprised she hadn’t suggested it earlier.

“Sure”

“Ok. I’ll ask first!” she said excitedly. “Truth or Dare?” I thought about it for a while. There was only one truth I could think about and it wasn’t one that I wanted to answer.

“Dare.” She looked slightly disappointed at first but then looked at me thoughtfully.

“I dare you to go outside and hug a tree!”

“But it’s night!” I protested. She frowned again.

“Ok fine! You have to let me draw whatever I want on your face” she said giggling. I shrugged and nodded. She grabbed my pack of coloured pens off my shelf, picked up the red one and started drawing.

Ten minutes and a lot of colours later she finally put the lid on the last pen and looked at my face with a satisfied grin on her face.

“What have you drawn?” I asked suspiciously. She burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes at her but she just shook her head.

“Your turn to ask” she said when she finally stopped laughing.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth” she said immediately. The look on her face suggested that she knew exactly what I was going to ask.

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me” she replied smirking.

“That’s not fair. It’s my question!”

“Please” she asked desperately. I thought about it for a moment.

“Fine” I said “but only if you go first.”

“Ok” she said but then didn’t say anything after that. I looked at her expectantly. She bit her lip. “Can I write it down?”

“Yea, sure” I said reading for my notepad and ripping out a page. I passed it to her and she quickly wrote something down screwed it up and passed it to me. I held my breath as I pulled open the piece of paper. I looked down and read the name.

It wasn’t mine.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt my heart shatter to pieces. My mouth fell open and I couldn’t stop staring at the name. Part of me hoped it would morph into mine. I swallowed and tried to look normal.

“What is it?” she asked. I didn’t know what to say.

“It’s just… I have a crush on the same person” I said, panicking. She laughed.

“Really? I guess I have competition then!” she joked. I felt so bad for lying but laughed along anyway. If she knew the truth it would just make this situation so much worse than it already was.

We continued truth and dare. They were all dares from that point. I managed to act natural and pretend that my heart was still in one piece. Soon it was late and she started to get tired, so we decided it was time to sleep. I couldn’t sleep. All I could do was clutch that piece of paper in my hand and think of the name that was written on it.

What was I thinking? Obviously it wouldn’t be me she had a crush on. Why would it be? It was just my idealistic self-absorbed brain hoping for something that would never be true.

As soon as I was sure she was asleep I started crying. I couldn’t control it. Tears just flowed down my face like a river. Suddenly I remembered her drawings on my face. As quietly as possible I sneaked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Two large hearts were drawn around my eyes and my cheeks had been coloured in rainbow. On my forehead there were what looked like stars and across my chin she had drawn flowers and a cute brown bunny. I wiped the tears off my face and couldn’t help but smile.


	9. Chapter 9

On the night of prom I was crying. She had just been texting me about her date and how excited she was to go. She’d also given details with all the exciting things she was going to do with her. Despite being happy for her I’d never felt so alone. I’d been considering asking her to prom for ages but I’d always been to scared and stopped myself at the last second. While I was wasting time being scared someone else had swept in front of me and asked her out. She had been delighted of course and I really was happy for her but I couldn’t help feeling and emptiness in my heart every time I saw them together and every time she smiled at the mention of her name or gushed excitedly about their plans together. Every time she’d assured me that I wouldn’t be left out and that I could join her and her girlfriend for prom. It wasn’t enough. Just the thought that I could never have anything like they had tore my heart apart.

I looked at the time. It was almost time to go. Any minute now my mum would be calling down for me to get in the car. Hurriedly, I wiped away the tears and attempted to get myself into a somewhat decent state again.

“We’re going!” my mum shouted.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I couldn’t ruin what will probably be a perfect night for her by being sad.


	10. Chapter 10

I was so happy when I received the wedding invitation and even happier when she’d asked me to help plan it. She couldn’t stop beaming during every stage of the planning and neither could I. Seeing how happy she was filled my heart with joy. I loved her girlfriend too. She was cheerful, kind and caring, a perfect match. A person worthy of marring her.

The ceremony itself was beautiful. In true gay fashion, everything from the flowers to the food was in all colours of the rainbow. With colour everywhere it created a happy and cheerful atmosphere that everyone could enjoy.

Their vows were so beautiful it left at least half of the audience, including me, in tears and their smiles were so wide during the whole time that no one could possibly frown. As soon as the feast began she ran up to me.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” she exclaimed hugging me tightly.

“I know! This is wonderful! I’m so happy for you!” I almost shouted. We both laughed. When everyone was sat down to eat it was time for my speech. Everyone fell silent as I stood up next to them ready to speak.

“Words can’t truly express my happiness to be standing here at my best friend’s wedding. Before I met her I could have never imaging having so much fun with someone and being in a relationship that gave me so much confidence. She always brought out nothing but the best in me and she gave me the confidence to come out. Imagine my surprise when replied with ‘me too’!” that one earned a chuckle “Together we both went on to explore our sexualities together and I think we both help each other to become comfortable with them.” I glanced at her and nodded “Now I’m going to say something that I’ve never told anyone before.” Everyone held their breath. “I had a huge crush on her all throughout school.” I looked at her and her mouth was wide open “It was silly really but what I really want to say is she’s had such a profound and positive impact on my life and I wish her all the best in the future.” I sat down and I could hear everyone cheering.

“That was beautiful” she said “I’m so glad you’ve been her with me now and in the past. This wedding wouldn’t seem right without you here.” I smiled and looked across to my girlfriend and then back to her. I couldn’t wait to invite her to my wedding.


End file.
